Millions of doors are assembled, installed and renovated every year. The process of manufacturing and assembling door is long and complicated; usually it takes several hours to assemble and install a door. Generally, the door is supplied as fully assembled with or without a frame. If the door is supplied without a frame, then prior to installation, the hinges and locks have to be drilled, cut and attached to the door and the frame. Generally, most of the doors have to be prepped for hardware prior to installations; this procedure requires a manipulation of a heavy door.
The manufacturing process requires that the door assembly be glued to keep the parts together, and during the gluing process the door has to be locked in special clamps to keep its integrity. The glue requires an extensive curing time before the rest of the door assembly can be completed. Following the gluing process, the door stiles have to be beveled in order to allow smooth closure of the door. The beveling process is known in the art and involves a removal of some layer(s) of material from the stiles on the hinge and/or lock side, thus creating a vertical plane with a slope of approximately 2-3 Degrees. Only after beveling can the whole door be sanded, prepped and painted or covered by protective layers known in the art.
This lengthy and involved door manufacturing process allows delivery of fully assembled doors. Delivery of doors in a disassembled state is not possible as the gluing and beveling process can only be performed on the manufacturing site. Furthermore, in the current process if a part or parts of the door are damaged during transportation, the entire door is considered broken and must be replaced.
In the case of a modular door, only the damaged part needs to be replaced.
The delivery of disassembled doors has the following benefits: they take less space, the risk of breakage is reduced, and if there are broken parts, they can be easily replaced by spare parts. However, disassembled doors need to be assembled on-site by the end user. Therefore, a kit for door assembly is required in which the stiles are beveled prior to the assembly. The assembly kit does not require any complicated tools and ordinarily does not require use of glue.
One of the technologies used in door building and manufacturing is the use of mortise and tenon. This technology is well-known and described for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 541,450. This patent teaches a door comprising styles and rails, which are suitably mortised and tenoned together while dowel pins are inserted into the long side of the stiles and pass through both tenons while remaining invisible. This locking means is generally used to improve sturdiness of the final product but does not eliminate the use of glue during the door assembly. There is a further technology of mortise and tenon with protruding dowel also disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,601. This patent teaches a construction of frames for windows and doors while utilizing a joint structure with mortise and tenon.
The present invention addresses the deficiencies in prior art by providing an improved method of door assembly by reducing or virtually eliminating a use of glue. The invention also provides a kit for self-assembly of a modular door and method of manufacturing such kit.